The Sea Anemones
The Sea Anemones are a group of sea anemones in Pearls Before Swine that hate Pig. For unknown reasons, they are his enemies. They try to kill him a few times in the strip. The first Sea Anemone introduced in the strip, Annie May, was Pig's arch-nemesis for unexplained reasons. Annie May was used in Pearls ''for comical wordplay (i. e., the phrase "Annie May, my sea anemone enemy") a few times. Pig has another sea anemone enemy, but he is different from Annie May; they are not meant to be thought of as the same person. This second anemone's name was never mentioned, but it is revealed that he and Pig had a tragic battle in 1995 that made the second Sea Anemone swear eventual revenge. Sea Anemone #2 was eventually sliced in half when Rat closed his garage door on him. Annette and Ann O'Meade are the result of Sea Anemone #2 when he is sliced in half underneath Rat's garage door. It is revealed that the door didn't kill the second anemone, it sliced him into two new anemones that are both female. They, too, are Pig's nemeses. Like Annie May, they were used for wordplay jokes in ''Pearls. '' History Annie May Annie May is the first Sea Anemone introduced to the strip, and is Pig's enemy. The reason for their conflict is never revealed. Annie May could be mistaken for Sea Anemone #2, but that is a different Anemone because he is a male while May is a female. Besides, Anemone #2's name is never revealed in ''Pearls while Annie May's name is. May only has two appearances in the strip: * Annie May was introduced in 2005. She told Pig that she wanted to "bury the hatchet" and end their hate-hate relationship, but Pig still saw her as a foe. * May returned again in 2011 when she showed up at Pig and Rat's house. Pig had no defense against her because Guard Duck was on a cruise to Mexico at this time, so there was no one to guard the house. So Pig tried to beg for his life when Annie May threatened him. She said it was not her that Pig should fear, it was an osprey that wanted to start a daytime talk show so May could perform 'La Boheme' at a Grand Ole Country music venue. Pig summarized this as the "Oprah opera at the Opry osprey". (Rat was terribly annoyed at this wordplay.) After this, the osprey arrived to help Annie May, but soon left because she had to take care of her three children. Annie May was never seen again after this. Sea Anemone #2 The second Sea Anemone is Pig's other sea anemone enemy that could be confused with Annie May. Anemone #2's name is never revealed in Pearls. His main goal is to kill Pig as a revenge scheme for a huge fight they had in 1995. That year, according to Pig, he and the anemone had a tragic fight. He doesn't give any more details about it, as he says that they are "too painful to recount", but he also says that the anemone swore to take his revenge in 2006, eleven years after their terrible fight. Although Rat does not believe this and Pig's explanation was ridiculed, the anemone did exactly what he said and came to Pig's house to exact his revenge in 2006. He entered the house and wrote a large threatening message on one of the walls, which Pig saw the next morning. Then he borrowed a book titled "Killing Pigs For Dummies" so he could get some ideas on how to kill Pig once and for all. Finally, the anemone came to Pig's house again to kill him. Rat told the anemone that he and Pig were going to the grocery store and he'd have to wait until they came back to murder Pig. Little did the anemone know that while he was waiting, he was standing exactly under their garage door. Rat entered his car and pushed the button to close it while he was still standing there. All he did was scream for his life. Pig was filled with extreme joy after this. Annette and Ann O'Meade After the death of Sea Anemone #2, Pig thought his conflict with him was over. But a few months after the garage door incident, it was revealed that the door didn't kill him, it split him into two different Anemones, both female. Their names were Annette O'Meade and her sister Ann. Pig was scared after realizing that he now had two sea anemone enemies. But Annette told him not to worry, because both of them had grown religious and they've cleansed their souls, so they were no longer his enemies. Because of this, Pig wanted to start over with the Anemones and let them stay at his house. Shortly after, it is revealed that Annette was lying and that they are going to kill him. So they acquired instructions on how to build a bomb and spent the next night working on it. Once the bomb was completed, they set a timer for it to explode at dawn the next morning, afterwards setting it on Pig's pillow. Once Pig woke up and found the bomb, he went to Rat's room to show it to him, but he yelled at Pig to shut up, because he was still asleep. When Rat woke up, he saw Pig, and then the bomb he found on his pillow. Rat quickly reacted by grabbing the bomb and cooking it into a meatloaf. He then gave it to Alphonse the porcupine, obviously to try and kill him just to be rid of him. However, Alphonse hated meatloaf, so he gave it to Chuckie the sheep. Chuckie re-gifted it to Zebra, who decided to give it to the Orca whale, because he hadn't eaten in weeks. The Orca actually ate the meatloaf, so he ended up dying instead of Pig, Alphonse, Chuckie, or Zebra. Annette and Ann O'Meade were never seen again after this. Relationships Pig The Sea Anemones' prime victim, Pig, was always scared of them, and they always tried to kill him. Rat Rat seemed to be annoyed with Pig being scared, so he killed the second Sea Anemone. He also moved the bomb when both Sea Anemones tried to kill Pig again.